


You're a cheater...I think ?

by petertonystark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petertonystark/pseuds/petertonystark
Summary: Peter is heartbroken when he comes home to find Tony in bed with another man.But is it really what it seems ?





	You're a cheater...I think ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tonystarkisaslut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/gifts).

> I hope you enjoy, please leave a comment
> 
> also I am gifting this to tonystarkisaslut because i love her stories so much.

‘’Don’t lie to me !’’ Peter said with tears in his eyes. He had just caught his husband of 13 years in bed with a very young, very attractive man. 

‘’Honey, I am not lying, i’m sorry please believe me’’ Pleaded Tony.

‘’Do not call me like that. You don’t deserve to call me ‘honey’ !’’ Peter yelled at Tony’s face. He was so hurt. How could Tony do this to him ? How could he ? Peter wanted to throw things. 

‘’Peter, please let me explain, please give me a chance. I love you and...’’ Peter cut Tony off with a scoff and said icely ‘’If you really loved me, you wouldn’t have done that’.

‘’You’re just a cheater’’ he add and then proceed to storm out of their shared home.

All Tony could do was watching his husband leave, not knowing how to fix his mistake. 

‘’I did it to protect you...’’ He said to no one. Peter would probably not come anytime soon. 

Tony went to his, probably not their anymore, bed and throw away the sheet. He then cried.

How could it have gone wrong so badly ?

\----

Peter was walking without a destination in mind. He was hurt but mostly confused. Even tho Tony had just cheated on him, he couldn’t help but think how this was definitely not something Tony would normally do. He had been a playboy, that was a fact, but in every long relationship he ever had, he had always been loyal to no end. 

So why would he cheat on Peter ? Why would he destroyed their marriage ? Was he bored of Peter ? Was Peter not as attractive as he was before ?

Peter sighed. He really couldn’t fanthom a reason for Tony’s action. He looked around himself, he still was in the private neighboorhood where their house was. But he couldn’t go home. He wasn’t ready to face Tony. 

He continued to walk, until he found himself in front of the nearby park. He went inside and sat on a bench, burrying his face in his hands. He began to think back of when he came home, earlier this evening, and how he had heard noise coming from the bedroom. How he slowly went there and how he had seen Tony, on top of a young man. 

They hadn’t noticed him at first, until he let a loud gasp. Both looked at him, and the man just smirked while Tony looked...relieved ? 

Peter took his head out of his hands. He just realised that Tony had looked relieved to see him. Ashamed and guilty too, but mostly relieved. 

Why would he be relieved to see him ? You would think he would have been afraid to be discovered. But no, he truly looked relieved. 

Peter began to remember what happened just next, the young man left and then Tony tried to apologies but he wouldn’t hear any of it. He remember going to the living room because the thought of being in their bedroom had made him sick. 

He didn’t let Tony talk for a while, screaming at him and they he had asked Tony to stop lying to him. Why had he asked this again ?

He couldn’t remember what Tony had said that made him say that. He really wasn’t listening to Tony at that time. But it had probably to do with Tony looking relieved to see him.

Standing up, Peter decided he needed too go home. He really wanted answers.

\-----

Tony was still crying when he heard the front door open. He recognized Peter’s step pattern. Probably there to take his belongings he thought.

He slowly got out of the bed and made his way to the living space. And Peter was there. 

They stood for a while, facing the other. Then Peter spoke. 

‘’When huh, when I came earlier, you, huh, you look relieved to see me.’’ He said with hesitation. He really didn’t know what was gonna happen.

Tony swalloed. 

‘’I did yes’’ He said.

Peter looked at his shoes before looking at Tony again. 

‘’ And then, when I was screaming at you, you told me somthing and I told you to stop lying but I didn’t actually hear what you said’’

And at this moment, Tony should have explained everything. He really should have. But his pride got the better of him. Even more because Peter said he hadn’t listened to what he had said.

‘’And it doesn’t really matter does it ? As you said, I’m a cheater.’’ 

Peter was a bit taken aback.

‘’ I just want to know why you looked so relieved to see me. And also to give you a chance to explain’’ He said.

Tony just scoffed. 

‘’Well that’s a bit too late right ? I don’t want to explain myself to you right now’’

With that he stormed off the living room and slammed the bedroom door shut. 

Why hadn’t he just explained to Peter. It was easy to explain. But now, he might have made things even worse than they already were.

\-----

Peter was really confused now. He came home, gave a chance to Tony to explain but he didn’t take it and instead chose to storm away. 

He sat on the couch, trying really hard to remember what Tony might have said. But he came to a blank. He couldn’t for the life of him remember.

Peter suddenly heard a little sound from the coffee table. It was Tony’s phone text alert. He knows he shouldn’t look but curiosity got the better of him. 

He took the phone and looked at the text Tony had just received.

« Had so much fun, too bad your little husband cut us off. But remember the deal Tony... »

The message was cut there and Peter unlocked Tony’s phone to read it.

« Had so much fun, too bad your little husband cut us off But remember the deal Tony, if he finds out then his little perfect head gets blown off. »

Peter was shocked. So Tony did this for what ? Because someone was blackmailing him using his life ?

It then clicked in his head. When Peter had told him to stop lying, Tony was saying how he did what he did to protect him. And Peter hadn’t believed him. Because what an excuse that was ?! 

Well apparently, it was a real excuse.

\-----

Tony was again crying. He remembered how it all began. How this man he never saw in his life, came to him, with a picture of Peter saying he had snipers on him and he better do everything he was told unless he wanted his beautiful angel’s face being blown off.

He remembered how the man had told him to absolutly not talk to Peter about the deal they made. But when Peter had found them, in bed (the last idea todate of that evil man) he had been ready to explain everything. He would protect Peter after. But he couldn’t keep the secret anymore.

But then Peter had said he wasn’t listening to him, and even if he didn’t deserve to feel hurt, it still stung. Because for the past 13 years they had been together, they had alway, always listened to the other during an argument. Always. And he couldn’t believe Peter hadn’t listened to him.

He really didn’t know what to do. He was starting a new round of crying, when the door flew open and Peter was standing there with...was that his phone in his hands ?

\----

Peter looked at Tony still tear strained face. He made his way to the bed and sat on it. 

‘’So...you did that to protect me ?’’ He said with a small voice. 

Tony just looked at his hands, answering in barely a wishper ‘’yes’’

Peter was ready to cry. ‘’I’m really sorry I didn’t let you explain.’’ This made Tony look at him.

Peter continued because Tony wasn’t saying anything. 

‘’I.…you received a text, from I believe that guy you were with and I read it, because I was curious. And then it made me remember how you said that you wanted to protect me. And now I don’t know what to do. I accused you of being a cheater but this was basically non consensual and...’’

Tony cut Peter off. He explained everything. From the start. They spent hours, sitting facing each other, talking about the situation. 

And if the following morning the man was found dead int his bed, with a little spider drawn on his face, well that was not their problem anymore.

They were fine. And stronger than ever.


End file.
